


Cold, Rumpled Sheets

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Biohazard - Fandom, Resident Evil, Resident Evil 6 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Character Death, drabble ficlet thing, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a full year, now. And he still wakes alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold, Rumpled Sheets

The first thing he noticed were the cold sheets at his side. Cold, rumpled sheets that seemed to have never been occuppied, for the icy chill they brought was as close to hypothermia as Chris ever wanted to get.

His eyes opened shortly after, searching for any sign of his partner in that room he slept within. For a moment, he was hopeful. Maybe he'd gotten up to go to the bathroom, maybe he'd even gone to make breakfast...that would explain the chill of the fabric at his side, right? Then he felt something inside him crumble, a sinking sensation he felt every morning now, and he squeezed his eyes shut in hopes he could will reality away.

Today was the offical one-year anniversary of China. A full year later, and he still woke up with the hope that maybe, by some miracle of a God he'd long abandoned hope in, he'd wake to the rumpled sheets holding the warmth of his partner. But those days were long gone. Now he only had ice to look forward to.


End file.
